horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Brine Witch
Brine Witches are the descendants of half-human Deep One hybrids. They were discovered by scientists in Innsmouth in the late 1920s and studied until the town was closed by the military in the early 1930s, at which point a number of them apparently escaped in the ensuing chaos. While initially appearing very similar to humans, a study of their genetic material showed steady mutation until under 25% of their DNA was considered human. As they are infused with Deep One DNA, Brine Witches are inherently touched by the evil of Father Dagon. As a result, they tend to be reclusive and find it difficult to interact with other entities. Many however are naturally compelled to study the old ways and as a result become aware of the horrors from which they are decended, and some of the more experienced occultists among them have come together as part of the R'Lyeh cabal to actively pursue to awakening of the Great Old Ones. Also as a result of their heritage, Brine Witches possess a number of inherent qualities and abilities. They project an aura of Mythos evil that causes strong fear and the very sound of their voices can instill madness in lesser minds. They are able to mesmerize and compel living beings into unconscious action, although they do not seem to be capable of full mind control as a person affected by this ability can be made to, "snap out of it," by being made aware of their actions. Brine Witch may refer to: *Brine Witch (HrC007) *Brine Witch (HrC008) *Brine Witch (HrC009) In Flavor Text 'Brine Witch R:' "Subject exhibits clear signs of advanced stages of cellular reprogramming and reproduction. DNA testing reveals that the human aspect of subject's genome pattern now accounts for less than 25% of her overall genetic material. Last night, subject regained consciousness long enough to talk - and the mere sound of her voice put Watkins into Danvers Mental Asylum on extended medical leave." -Case File 59021: Innsmouth, medical examiner 'Brine Witch E:' She stood on the dock, facing out toward Devil's Reef. "There!" she croaked, "can't you feel the call?" I shook my head, hearing only the slap of the waves striking the pilings 15 feet below. But when she peeled back her lips, no longer human, and a emitted a peculiar wailing cry, this time I heard the answer without difficulty. Within moments, a hundred similar voices answered from beneath the waves, each offering its own part in her otherworldly song of summoning. 'Brine Witch V:' As I approached the door, I paused only long enough to examine the bolts that held the portal in place. My host nodded and bade me look through the small sliding window. Inside she rested on a filth-splattered bed and looked up at me with her enormous, inhuman eyes. Before I could help myself, I started to desperately unfasten the bolts. My host, reacting quickly, pistol-whipped me to the ground and leveled his gun at my face. "Now," he asked, "now do you understand their power to control?" Category:Monster Profiles Category:Story Elements Category:R'lyeh Category:Lovecraft Category:Occultists Category:Cthulhu